


Hallelujah! It's Raining Men!

by CrystalMystery



Series: Shugo Chara Oneshots [2]
Category: Shugo Chara!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, F/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 17:22:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17349407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalMystery/pseuds/CrystalMystery
Summary: Person A is blasting the hit song “Raining Men”. As they sing the chorus out loud, they scream when they see that someone has actually fallen from the sky. Bonus: Their really cute neighbor fell of the roof miraculously unscathed. Prompt from prompts-for-the-otp on Tumblr.





	Hallelujah! It's Raining Men!

“It’s raining men! Hallelujah! It's raining men!” El sang, loudly and cheerfully, as she danced around her yard. She had been inside her house but Il had gotten irritated with her sister's ‘noise’ as she had put it and kicked her out as if Il was any quieter. 

 

“Ahhhhhh!”

 

“Ahhhhhhhhh!” El gave a scream of her own as she heard the close by scream coming from the house across from her own and turned just in time to see a very familiar person hit the ground. 

 

“Rhythm, are you okay?!” El asked rushing over to the house to see how he was. 

 

“I’m fine.” Rhythm replied, wincing but pushing himself up with a surprising ease considering he had just fallen quite a distance. 

 

“What happened?” El asked kneeling beside him, it wasn't everyday she witnessed Rhythm fall at all let alone like that. 

 

“I fell of the roof.” Rhythm chuckled, rubbing the back of his head, actually seeming a little embarrassed. It was rare for El to see him that way, Rhythm was not the easily embarrassed type. 

 

“How?” El had kind of assumed Rhythm had fallen off the roof, there really wasn't anything else he could have fallen from close by enough.

 

“Ahahaha, I… may have leaned too far forward and lost my balance.” El hadn’t been expecting that. Why would he have been leaning too far forward while he was on the roof? That wasn’t a very smart thing to do.

 

“Eh? Why would you do that?” 

 

“Well… I saw you dancing while I was up there and… I may have forgotten I was on the roof while I was watching you.” Rhythm told her, a noticeable blush on his cheeks, rare for him.

 

“Eh?” He had been watching her? El had been dancing out in public so she had been expecting someone to see her but she hadn’t expected someone to watch so intently that they fell off a roof. A wide smile grew on her face, happy Rhythm had been watching her (although it was unfortunate it had led to him falling off a roof).

 

“I guess I fell for you, huh?” Rhythm winked at her, taking the opportunity to flirt with her. The line was cheesy but El loved cheesy so it was all good. 

 

“It’s love!” El shot up from her kneeling position and twirled around in response, you could practically see the hearts floating around her head. 

 

As she did Rhythm pushed himself up to his feet, dusting off his clothes and smiled at her. “We should go dancing together some time.” 

 

“You mean like a date?!” El asked him excitedly, turning back to face him, practically jumping in place.

 

“If you want it to be. You free next Saturday?”

 

“Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes!” El nodded enthusiastically in response.

 

“Then let’s go dancing next Saturday night. I’ll be looking forward to it.” Rhythm told her before he turned to go back into his house, waving to her.

 

“Yes! Me too!”

**Author's Note:**

> Well I think I just managed to change my own mind with my own Oneshot on this ship. Before I wrote this I didn’t ship Rhythm/El (I just felt the prompt fit them) and now I do ship them so that’s another one to add to the list.


End file.
